happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Accidentally Safe
Accidentally Safe is a season 77 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Ellie *Handy *Gutsy Featuring *Rolly *Giggles *Dr. Pet *Plushy *Quartz *Senseless Appearances *Mime *Stamp *Velo *Prongs *Rad Raccoon *Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the park, Ellie is seen skating and racing with Giggles and Rolly. Ellie tries to block Rolly's way but Mime, who is "skating" without wearing rollerblades, distracts her. Ellie crashes into Mime and ends up slicing him into half with her rollerblades. Ellie tries to clean her face from Mime's blood as she can't focus at anything around her. She accidentally pushes Giggles into the chain link fence, cutting her into pieces. Rolly is shocked and tries to skate away but gets slipped by Mime's remains and falls into the road, where she's instantly run over by a car. The blood from Rolly splatters into Ellie, which makes her more difficult to clean up and focus at the same time. She ends up crashing into an ambulance nearby and passes out. The scene changes when Ellie wakes up inside the hospital. She sees Dr. Pet checking her out in the room and showing Ellie's bad injury. She has just realized that she broke her leg and needed some time to recover. Dr. Pet warns Ellie to not do some outdoor activities until her legs have recovered from the injury. He then calls Handy to enter the room where Handy shows a safety sign to her, trying to tell Ellie that she needs to learn some safety rules. Dr. Pet gives a thumbs-up to her, assuring that she'll be safe and there's nothing to worry about. Handy then takes Ellie (now walking with crutches) out from the hospital. Ellie feels uncomfortable after she broke her leg and now needs to learn about safety rules. Handy takes Ellie into the park, where she had an accident before. Ellie tries to walk away but is blocked by Handy. She also notices that Handy will teach her about safety rules without any hands. Handy then shows Plushy at the park, who wears some safety armor (which is actually some pillows) all over his body and walks slowly. Ellie is irritated and bored when Handy keeps reminding her about the rules that she knows. Gutsy is suddenly seen flying from a cannon, then he lands onto Plushy without any injuries, thanks to Plushy's pillows. Handy quickly takes Ellie away from the area. Handy then takes Ellie to the skating park which makes her very uncomfortable. Without any rollerblades and having a broken leg, she can't do anything. Handy puts a hard hat on Ellie to keep her safe and also points to some rubbish on the floor, telling Ellie that it'll be safe if the park's clean. Ellie, angered by Handy, tries to clean it up and also plans to run away from him. Handy gives a sign that she needs to be careful since there are many glass shards around. Handy then sees Quartz who is carrying some broken glasses and then argues with him. Ellie then sees Gutsy nearby riding on his motorcycle. She decides to meet him while Handy is arguing with Quartz. Not realizing the floor is too clean and slippery, Ellie falls into Gutsy's motorcycle. Thanks to the hard hat, Ellie survived the accident but makes Gutsy's motorcycle lose control as a result. Gutsy seems to enjoy it and begins making some stunts with it, then grabs Ellie into the back. Ellie is somehow enjoying a bit until Gutsy hits and crashes into numerous objects. Gutsy's motorcycle now gets slipped by the clean floor, which makes Ellie fall into Handy nearby. Gutsy manages to control his motorcycle but crashes into Quartz, making some glasses and quills scatter around the area. Ellie survived from injuries as she used Handy as her shield. Handy, with some glasses and quills impaling his body, also survived. He then grabs Ellie to get out from the park. Gutsy, with both of his eyes impaled by Quartz's quills, can't see anything in his way. Meanwhile, the injured Handy tries to help Ellie to get out from the park but still follows some safety rules, like not running in the park for example and also stopping when the traffic light turns red. Ellie, enraged by Handy, pushes him and decides to go on her own way but is then surprised when some cars are about to hit her. Gutsy then shows up and crashes into the road, making a massive pile up. Ellie survived the crashes as she quickly got back into the side of the road. She now sees a bicycle and decides to use it to escape from the park. Ellie is still thinking and worries about how she rides a bicycle with a broken leg but then decides to ride it anyway when she sees Stamp's head flying and landing in front of her. She holds the pain from her broken leg and tries to get back into the hospital quickly. She then sees Handy lying on the ground with some quills and glasses impaled in his body. Feeling guilty towards him, Ellie grabs him and puts him into a basket. The injured Handy queitly tells Ellie that she must wear a helmet and Ellie, with an annoyed face, just follows what Handy said. She then sees Senseless in front of her and yells at him to move away. Senseless seems unaware of anything around him as he doesn't hear anything. Ellie tries to get rid of him but Gutsy then again appears in front of them, with a burning motorcycle. Ellie quickly holds the brake and makes Handy get thrown off from the bicycle. Handy somehow survived by his hard hat when he falls into the floor but then dies when Gutsy's motorcycle explodes after hitting Handy. Some stuff from the motorcycle fly off from the explosion and bounce into other areas via Ellie's helmet. Velo, at another area riding his bicycle with Prongs, is crushed by numerous items from Gutsy's motorcycle, while Rad Raccoon, riding a skateboard, ends up impaling his head through Gutsy's skull. Ellie, having survived all the accidents, decides to get back into the hospital but is then hit by a car. The scene changes to show the hospital again, with Ellie lying on the bed waking up and being covered with bandages except for her head. Dr. Pet shows up beside her and shakes his head. Ellie is relieved that she survived all the chaos from the park. The episode ends when Ellie is shocked and cries when Dr. Pet calls Mole to take over Handy's job and also gives him a thumbs-up. Deaths *Mime is sliced into half by Ellie's rollerblades. *Giggles is cut into pieces by chain link fence. *Rolly is run over by a car. *Quartz is killed by Gutsy's motorcycle. *Some Generic Tree Friends died in the massive pile up. *Stamp is beheaded from the accident. *Gutsy and Handy are killed in an explosion. *Velo and Prongs are crushed by numerous items from Gutsy's motorcycle. *Rad Raccoon's head is impaled by Gutsy's skull. Injuries *Ellie broke her leg. *Handy and Gutsy are impaled by Quartz's quills and glasses. *Gutsy is burned on his motorcycle before the explosion. *Ellie injured her whole body again after being hit by a car. Trivia *This marks Quartz's first death. *This is the second time Ellie wears a helmet. The first is To Helmet and Back. *Giggles's death is similar to Flaky's death in "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!". *This episode proves that Quartz can still injure or kill people around him after his death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes